Batman's daughter the nightscreecher
by MonkeyGirl13
Summary: After giving up his daughter he is reunited with her but will it be all clear sailings or will a certain clown murderer step in? Warning Rape
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Batman only my oc's**

In the cold heart of Gotham city two dark figures stood atop a tall building looking down the first one was a male figure he wore a black leather suit that was attached to a black cape he was commonly known as Batman and the figure next to him was a female she wore a black leather suit to but hers was in the shaope of a bird her cape looked more like a clock of feathers her name was Crow. They patrolled the city and when the Bat signal shone they jumped straight to it after a few hours the dissapered into a large cave after taking off their suits stood in their normal clothing stood Gotham's own Bruce Wayne and his loving wife Katherine Wayne the made the greatest couple but also the best partners as a crime fighting duo.

A few months later Bruce stood next to his wife as she screamed in pain you see after that mission a few months ago Katherine became pregnant. Anyway after a few hours of screaming crying filled the room as the doctor held a small bundle of blankets he lifted the child up saying.

"congratulations it's a girl" the couple smiled as they held their baby girl close not knowing that soon everything would fall apart. A few weeks later on a mission Batman came back with a gravely wounded Crow he placed her down on a nearby table her wound still bleeding she turned to Batman whispering before closing her eyes for good.

"Please keep Kerenza safe" he sighed as he laid her down he then grabbed Kerenza in her little Moses basket and jumped into the batcar after driving for a few minutes he came to a stop outside a house he stealthy grabbed Kerenza and placed her down outside of the door before knocking he placed down a silver necklace which were shaped as two letters KW he then swiftly left only looking back once thinking.

"Goodbye for now my daughter"


	2. Chapter 2

**okay guys chapter 2 is up lets do this.**

It has been 14 years now since Batman was forced to leave his daughter out of the concern for her safety she had been living with a police officer as a mum since that day. Kerenza was now 14 she had long brown hair with deep blue eyes she was small for her age but anyone who messed with her or her family would know not to mess with her anymore. This day she was in school sitting in her english seat listening to her teacher speak about the book 'of mice and men' when the teacher recived a message on her phone she immediently left the room as the teacher left Kerenza felt her seat being pulled back she soon fell and hit her head on the desk behind her. She looked up and saw a tall strong girl with long blonde hair with brown eyes the girl snapped her fingers making two girls hold down Kerenza's arms to the table the bonde haired girl picked up a hardback book and prepared to slam the book down on her hand when Kerenza let out a ear piercing screech making everyone hold their heads in agony the lights flickered on and off as most began to shatter the main girl whirled around throwing a penknife straight at Kerenza's face Kerenza focesed on the knife and made it frezze in midair she then grabbed it and threw it back just missing the girl by inches.

The teacher walked in seeing Kerenza throw the knife she gasped and grabbed Kerenza by her wrist dragging her to the principal's office she sat outside of the office she sat hearing the teacher yelling in shock retelling the events that had happended after a few hours her mum came out and glared at her venomsly Kerenza followed her back to the car as they drove Kerenza fliddled with her necklace until they got home her mum yelling finally.

"Expelled Kerenza really, really? go straight to your room and I will bring you your food you are grounded until we find you a new school" Kerenza slumped to her room dragging her backpack up to her room. When she got to her room she threw her back against the wall angrily she then fell into her bed on her stomach she was thinking about her powers what she did at school was that normal? she kept asking herself until she thought about her power. 'what if I use these for good I could be a superhero' she jumped off her bed and ran to her waredrobe she pulled out a black jumpsuit and placed it down she was glad that she got her mum to buy her fabrics and materials for prodjects as well as a sewing machine she then grabbed some black fabric she sewed them to make a black mask that only showed her face she also made a hole in the top so she could pull her hair up and through the back. Next she grabbed a large amount of black fabric she cut it and sewed it to be a cloak afterwards she made and placed feathers on but not just any feathers she had modified them so if you stroked them normally they would feel like silk but if she struck you with them they would be as sharp as knifes. Finally she placed on her suit with a pair of black leather boots.

Later that night after sneaking back in she laid down after hiding her suit in her backpack her door was opened her mum walked in still cross but a little calmer now she turned to her daughter and said.

"Kerenza can you go to the shops around the corner for some milk please?" She nodded and after grabbing the money set off.


	3. Chapter 3

As Kerenza placed the money into the shopkeeper's hand several gun shots fired through the air making one woman scream and everyone else to jump to the floor everyone watched as two strong men walked behind a tall thin man he had painted his face white and black rims around his eyes his lips covered in blood red lipstick nearly hiding his long sewn up cuts his strangely green hair was greasy and messed up he wore a purple suit and carried a gun in his hand. He walked up to the shopkeeper and pointed the gun to him saying.

"Give me all the money or else" in a flash the shopkeeper had shoveled all of the money into a bag and had passed it over to him just as the man was to do something else Kerenza spoke up.

"Hey that's not yours give it to him" he turned to Kerenza and looked down at her sneering.

"So you want me to give it to him" she glared back at him snarling back.

"Yes" he stood back up with a short he replied.

"Okay then" in a instant he fired the gun at the shopkeepers head making blood hit Kerenza in the face she gasped in shock turning back she saw the gun in her face he readied to fire the gun in her face when a bullhorn erupted.

"Joker stand down and come out with your hands in the air or we will shoot" he smiled back at Kerenza saying to her.

"Maybe you still have your uses still" he suddenly spun her around so she was forward held her shoulder firmly and pointed the gun to the back of her head he walked to the door still holding her yelling back to Gordon. "I don't think so commissioner drop your weapons or the girl gets it" he pushed the gun against Kerenza's head not even flinching she walked ahead as the Joker walked through the parting police force. Joker suddenly turned firing the gun into the crowed everyone turned to see a policewoman fresh blood covered her face a dark hole in her forehead as she fell Kerenza finally saw her, Kerenza let silent tears fall down her face seeing her adopted mum fall to the floor lifeless, Joker began to push her forward until they arrived at large white van with green, purple and red spray paint on he slid open the side door and suddenly hit her with the butt of the gun. She fell down unconscious Joker watched as she fell face first to the floor after a plan hatched in his head he picked her up and carelessly threw her into the van.

Later at the bat cave Batman sat he still thought about his daughter that he had to give up 14 years ago when a video message popped up from the abandoned fair. Joker stood there when Batman played the video smiling evilly finally.

"Hello bats miss me well I have a little deal for you come to me and I want blow a 14 year old girls brains out" Batman became angry but Joker continued. "And if you don't believe me here." The camera followed Joker to a 14 year old girl with long brown hair with soft blue eyes that were closed her being still unconscious she sat limply on the chain he arms tied to the chair arm rests and her body tied to the main chair. The video paused at the end of the movie Batman looked at a shiny object coming from the girls neck he clicked several buttons making the computer zoom in to the object of a silver necklace after realising what the object was Batman gasped stepping back saying.

"Kerenza?!"


	4. Chapter 4

Joker had just returned from sending Batman the message and saw Kerenza was just waking up she woke up and gasped at seeing herself tied up she struggled but it was pointless she looked at the smiling Joker and struggled more he walked towards a table with a guard nearby he turned to Kerenza and said.

"Hey do you want to see a magic trick" he placed a pencil down. "I'm going to make this pencil disappear" he suddenly grabbed the guards head and slammed it into the pencil shoving the pencil into his eye. "Ta da it's gone" he smiled waving his hands Kerenza tried her hardest but let a few giggles out mentally slapping her self she straightened her expression and turned away. Joker walked toward he saying. "Hey why so serious" he quickly pulled out a small knife and pushed it on to the outside of her lips carving it like his only smaller he did it to the other side Kerenza screamed out in pain when suddenly the window crashed glass falling on the floor a tall man in a black bat suit he stood up after rolling on the floor he pinned Joker to the wall pushing his forearm into his throat just pushing the metal blades into his throat. Batman growled in anger but then punching him in the face as Joker fell to the floor Batman walked over to Kerenza and pulled out a Batarang and swiftly cut through the ropes she fell to her knees and rubbed her hands over her lips blood covered her hands. She suddenly felt herself being lifted up she looked up to see Batman lifting her up and as he shot a grappling hook.

Later after he had taken her blindfold off Batman came up to the crying Kerenza with a bowl of water and a pile of thread he sat next to her and wiped away the fresh blood and cleaned the wipe he looked closer at the cuts he pushed the cuts apart Kerenza hissed in pain.

"That's defiantly going to need stitches here" he moved toward the stitches when Kerenza spoke up.

"Why don't you just take me to the hospital?" He turned back answering.

"Because Kerenza I want yo know my daughter is okay" she looked up quickly in shock.

"W-what?" She stuttered.

"Did you never find out what the W of your necklace stood for?" She shook her head and watched as he pulled his mask off showing the billionaire Bruce Wayne she gasped but flinched as pain entered her lips he calmed her down and placed a clear liquid on a rag rapping it onto her cuts they soon became numb. He prepared the needle and began sowing the cut up when he finished she was half asleep her head soon began falling he gently picked her up bridal style and carried her to the lift. After walking though the large mansion he found the room that was always ment to be hers he opened the door and walked into the bedroom. The bedroom was a large room with a four poster bed the room was a creme in case she wanted to paint the room in a different colour. There was a large door at the end which lead to a large balcony at the end of the room lead to a large black and white bathroom with a large bath. He gently placed her on the bed and quickly wiped the remaining blood from her lips and placed a bin next to her bed he then locked the balcony door and switched off the light shutting the door whispering. "Goodnight Kerenza"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Warning Rape in this chapter it is not written in but there is rape so I'm keeping it as a T rating because it dose not get lemony**

The morning came quickly Kerenza blinked open her eyes and looked around the room she opened the wardrobe and saw lots of clothes still with tags on she put on a pair of jeans and a red top she then cleaned her face and went downstairs to eat her breakfast which was pouched egg on toast afterwards Kerenza and Bruce went shopping for her room after buying some items they stopped at a cafe for lunch when they sat down people gasped at seeing Bruce Wayne billionaire have lunch with a fourteen year old girl. Kerenza ordered a salad and a diet pepsie and Bruce ordered a carbonara with a cup of coffee. They ate happily until a T.V news crew arrived into the cafe a tall woman with long blonde hair and brown eyes walked up to them with a microphone in her hand followed by a camera man pointing the camera at the two.

"Sally from late evening news Bruce Wayne everyone is now wondering who is this girl you are appering to be having lunch with?" Bruce stood up and talked clearly into the camera.

"she's my daughter" he then turned away to Kerenza and nodded his head to the exit she nodded and got up pushing past the flock of reporters they got to the car and drove home.

**meanwhile at Bane's secret base**

Bane flipped through the channels switching from next channel to the next until the broken T.V showed the late evening news logo with a woman on saying.

"so here we have it Bruce Wayne clearly stating that he actually has a daughter back to you Phil" Brice sat up and spoke.

"well well so Bruce has a daughter well then I guess I have a plan to get to Batman once and for all".

**1 year later**

Kernza was now 15 and had been helping Batman scince she was reunited with him on this day she and Batman were going to an abandonded warehouse were a villian called Bane was buying a shipment of guns. When the pair burst in they saw no guns or any dealers for the guns only one person was there there standing on a ledge above them was a tall muscular man on his face he wore a large grey filter over his mouth he had icy cold blue eyes he was wearing blue cargo pants and had a army type top on he looked backward and out of the shadows came The Joker. He smiled down and said.

"hello Bats or should I call you daddy Bats now" he looked at Kerenza (nightscreecher) who Batman stood in front of protectively in a moment a battle began in Tue battle the famous Riddler,Two-face and Manbat had joined in Kerenza had been fighting Two-face for a while but was becoming weaker when suddenly he did a sharp upper cut to her head making her fall Manbat swooped down and picked up her limp body flying up to the Joker who laughed at Batman and ran away with the other villains. When Kerenza blinked her eyes open she was on a old wooden chair her arms tied down to the arm rests and her legs were tied to the legs of the chair she struggled to get out but the ropes stayed firm she looked up and saw the Riddler standing in front of The Joker's desk he slammed his fist into the desk yelling at Joker.

"You can't have a girl here and not let any of us have some fun with her" Joker tapped his gloved finger to his chin and then spoke.

"Very well you may have some fun with her but she still needs to be breathing when your down with her" Riddler smiled and nodded he walked up to Nightscreecher and untied her he grabbed her by her arm and pushed her forward as they walked they soon came to a door Nightscreecher was pushed in Nightscreecher looked around and saw a hole filled mattress with a white cover she suddenly understood why she was in that room she turned to run but slammed into Riddeler he smiled pushing against her saying.

"Where do you think your going baby?" She walked backwards slowly until she bumped into the side of the bed she began breathing shorter breaths as his body loomed over her. He suddenly pushed her making her smack her head her vision was blurred she soon saw only blackness.

A few hours later Kerenza (Nightscreecher) awoke the cover covered her bare body the only clothing on her was her mask and even that was raised above her lips she got up and found her suit laying on the floor as she got up she found bruises on her wrsits and neck and resembled fingers she also found cuts on her stomach she placed on her suit and found rips near the zipper and slashes were the cuts were. She let tears fall down as she pulled her mask down but was interrupted when Riddeler opened the door grabbing her he pushed her forward to the same chair he placed her in it and tied her arms down and walked off when the window above smashed and a black blurr smashed through.


	6. Chapter 6

The black blurr stood up and stood tall showing the famous dark knight he smashed Riddeler's face and kicked Bane after knocking out everyone he walked up to Joker and grabbed him by the coller of his top Joker chocking out.

"How do you think you'll be able to keep your daughter safe Bats?" Batman clenched his fist and growled out.

"Because I'm Batman" he punched Joker in the face making him slam into the wall and fall to the floor. Batman then walked up to Kerenza and broke the ropes instantly noticing the slashes he growled and picked her up and took her home and knew he would never let anyone hurt her ever again.

The end


End file.
